The Twelve Days of Easter
by Wings3
Summary: *COMPLETE* What would each scout want if Serenity gave them something for Easter? It's just something funny that my friends and I made up so please r & r! Disclaimer~ I don't own Sailor Moon.


The 12 days of Easter Chorus: On the first day of Easter, Serenity gave to me... Usagi:Mamo-chan in a peach tree! (Mamoru is sitting in a peach tree) Mamoru: Usa-ko, what am I doing in this stupid tree? Usagi:he he he.. Chorus: On the second day of Easter, Serenity gave to me... Makoto: Two punching bags! (2 punching bags appear and begin to beat Mamoru!) Mamoru: OW OW OW! Makoto: Sorry! (Gets a sweat drop) Usagi: And Mamo-chan in a peach tree! Chorus: On the third day of Easter, Serenity gave to me... Ami... Usagi: Ami-chan!! Ami: Oh! Three Math tests! (Everyone gets sweat drops) Makoto: Two punching bags. Usagi: And Mamo-chan in... huh? (Mamoru has chopped down tree and is using it to beat the punching bags) Mamoru: Ah ha! Usagi: Beating the bags! He he he... Chorus: On the fourth day of Easter, Serenity gave to me... Minako: Four hunky guys! At her command four guys massage her feet, shoulders, and back) Usagi: No fair! Minako: Ahhh... Ami: Three Math Tests! Makoto: Two punching bags. Mamoru: And some first aid for me! Usagi: That's my line! And Mamo-chan in a peach tree! Chorus: On the fifth day of Easter, Serenity gave to me... Rei: Five...brilliant...flames! (Fire surrounds her) Minako: Four hunky guys. Ami: Three math tests. Makoto: Two punching bags. Usagi: And Mamo-chan in a peach tree! (Mamoru is unconsious) Chorus:On the sixth day of Easter, Serenity gave to me... Haruka: Six street bikes! Rei: Five...brilliant...flames! (Phychotic laugh) Minako: Four hunky guys. Ami: Three math tests. Makoto: Two punching bags. Usagi;(Mouth full of peaches) Muh mum mhum muh num! Others: NANE?! Chorus: On the seventh day of Easter, Serenity gave to me... Michiru: Seven violins! Haruka: Six street bikes. Rei: Five...brilliant...flames...so...beautiful... Minako: Four hunky guys. Ami: Three math tests. Makoto: Two punching bags. Usagi: And a...(Looks for Mamoru) peach tree. They took Mamo-chan to the hospital. Chorus: On the eighth day of Easter, Serenity gave to me... Setsuna: Eight time keys! Michiru: Seven violins. Haruka: Six street bikes. Rei: Five Phoenix Shrines! Burn them as an offering! Minako: Four hunky guys. Ami: Three math tests.(Whispers) Can we get some fire trucks in here? Makoto: Two punching bags. Usagi: He won't be here for a while... Chorus: On the ninth day of Easter, Serenity gave to me... Hotaru: Nine death rows! Setsuna: Eight Time keys. (Seperates them by time period) Michiru: Seven violins. (Tunes one) Haruka: Six street bikes. Rei: Five brilliant flames! (Breathes fire) Minako: Four hunky guys. Ami: Three math tests. (Shows 100%) Makoto: Two punching bags. Usagi: He will be greatly missed... Chorus: On the tenth day of Easter, Serenity gave to me... Mamoru: (Rolls onstage in a wheelchair, covered in bandages;smirks) Ten samari swords! Who's laughing now? (Punching bags run in fear) DIE!!! Hotaru: Nine death rows. Setsuna: Eight time keys. Michiru: Seven violins. Haruka: Six street bikes. Rei: Five...brilliant...flames! (Firemen put out fire) HEY, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?! Minako: Four hunky guys! Ami: Three math tests. Makoto: Two punching bags... for now. Usagi: And Mamo-chan in a peach tree! (Suddenly a peach tree sprouts up from under Mamoru and sends him 10 feet in the air, wheelchair and all) Mamoru: Oh wonderful... Chorus: On the eleventh day of Easter, Serenity gave to me... Chibi-Usa: Eleven pink bunnies! Mamoru: 10 samari swords! (Starts to chop tree down...again.) Hotaru: Nine death rows. You're going to get what you deserve... Setsuna: Eight time keys. Michiru: Seven violins. Haruka: Six street bikes. Rei: Five...brilliant...puddles. (Cries) Minako: Four hunky guys. Ami: Three Math tests. Makoto: Two punching bags. Usagi: And Mamo-chan hacking at a tree! Chorus: On the twefth day of Easter, Serenity gave to me... Usagi: Finally! Serenity: Twelve Sailor Senshi! Chibi-Usa:Eleven pink bunnies. Mamoru: Ten samari swords! (keeps hacking...) Hotaru: Nine death rows. Setsuna: Eight time keys. Michiru: Seven violens Haruka: Six street bikes. Rei: Five brilliant Puddles! Minako: Four hunky guys. Ami: Three math tests. Makoto: Two punching bags. Everyone: AND MAM0-CHAN (Tree falls over...with Mamoru in it) ON THE FLOOR!!! (Crowd cheers)  
  
THE END 


End file.
